You Look Good In My Shirt
by jennimiley
Summary: One shot story inspired by Keith Urban's song "You Look Good In My Shirt."  What happens when little Rosie does not approve of her mother's clothes? Cute fluffy goodness with Ron setting Hermione straight!


_**All I know is you look good in my shirt…..Keith Urban**_

Hermione woke with a start and fumbled for the clock next to the bed. She groaned as she saw the red lights flashing 9:45. Hopping out of bed she began rummaging through the pile of clothes that were uncharacteristically strewn across her floor.

"Shirt, wand, reports…"

Hermione glared at the bed and the rumpled covers, wishing she could crawl back into the warmth and softness they promised but mentally cursing the fact that she was late for work. She only stopped for a second as her bedroom door opened, "What are you doing mommy?"

"I'm late for work sweetie."

She shot a stern glare as a giggle escaped from the intruder, "But you're wearing the wrong shirt."

Hermione looked down, "Rosie, it really doesn't matter. This shirt serves the same purpose as any other shirt."

More giggles, "But mommy! I don't think you need to wear that shirt today."

Hermione pointed, "Out! Right now! I'm late."

She sighed as she watched the small retreating form and slumped shoulders. She would apologize later; right now she was really late.

Running down the stairs at full speed, Hermione barely managed to stop as she took in the scene that was before her. Ron was settled in an oversized chair, obviously asleep with a small bundle in his arms and evidence of a midnight snack on the small table next to the chair. She smiled and leaned over to kiss her two favorite men causing Ron to wake up.

"Where are you going?" He looked up obviously confused.

"The alarm wasn't set and I'm late for work. This report is due and,"

Hermione was cut off as Ron stood up and kissed her. "It's Saturday," he managed to whisper in her ear as she tried to pull away.

Hermione shook her head, "No, its only Friday."

Ron adjusted the sleeping Hugo in his arms, "Nope, Saturday. Yesterday was Friday. We had dinner with Bill and Fleur, remember?"

Hermione wrinkled her brow in concentration, "Are you sure?"

Ron nodded, "I turned off the alarm to let you sleep. You've been working so hard on all those cases I thought you could use the rest. And you never budged when Rosie tried to wake you up because of her bad dream."

Hermione sank down onto the beat up couch and put her head in her hands, "Oh, my poor Rosie."

Ron smiled, "It's ok. She just dreamed James and Albus were ripping the heads off all of her stuffed animals. And then Hugo woke up hungry so I fed him."

Hermione grinned, "You fed Hugo?"

Ron shrugged, "I got hungry too." Hermione laughed as Ron had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"Thank you." She stood up kissing Ron on the cheek and headed upstairs, "I think I need to talk to my little Rosie now."

Hermione stood at the door watching her daughter rearrange all the books on her shelf. This was a clear sign that not only was she upset about something, but she was definitely her mother's daughter. She knocked softly and waited for Rosie to acknowledge her. "Can I come in?"

Rose sniffed and nodded turning her back to her mom.

Hermione sat in the ledge of the bay window, careful not to disturb any sleeping stuffed animals. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

She bit back a grin as her daughter gave her that same stern look she gave to Ron and Harry on many occasions at Hogwarts, "You shouldn't yell at me. It's not very mommy like you know."

Hermione nodded, trying to look ashamed for her daughter's benefit. "You're right. And that's why I came to tell you I'm very sorry." She patted the seat next to her and waited for Rosie to sit next to her before she continued. "I got the days mixed up and thought I had to go to work, but your daddy set me straight."

Rosie looked skeptical, "Daddy set you straight?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes he did."  
>Rosie sat for a few minutes. "Ok."<p>

Hermione waited, "Just ok?"

"Yes." Rosie nodded and got up to finish rearranging her books, "But next time you better listen when I tell you not to wear that shirt."

Hermione glanced down and looked at the plain white shirt that offended Rosie, "what's wrong with this shirt?"

Rosie kept working on her books, "maybe daddy needs to set you straight on that too."

Leaving her daughter to her books, Hermione headed out the door only to run into Ron, "Harry got tickets to see the Cannons! Do you mind if I go?"

Offending shirt forgotten Hermione smiled, "You have fun, I'll see you when you get home."

Ron jumped and gave a whoop of joy, "Thanks Mione!"

Hermione laughed as she watched her husband bounce down the stairs then run back up and wrap her in his arms for a kiss that left her head spinning.

"Love you!" was all she heard before the door closed behind him.

Later that night, Hermione sat reading a book and waiting for Ron to come home. The Cannons won and he and Harry were celebrating. She checked the clock and yawned, noticing the time she got up to wash her face then settled back in the bed with her book.

She blinked as she felt the bed shift and Ron moved her book to the nightstand.

She smiled, "It's about time you got home."

Ron grinned, sliding up next to her and putting his arms around her waist he whispered, "Were you up waiting for me?

"Why Mr. Weasley, what kind of woman do you take me for" She teased as he pulled her closer and nibbled her ear.

Ron's voice deepened as he felt her hand slide under his shirt and along the waist band of his jeans, "I think you're the kind of woman who knows exactly what her husband wants."

Hermione grinned against Ron's lips as he kissed her "No, I'm the kind of woman who knows exactly what she wants and how to get it."

She felt Ron shudder as she traced her fingers across his chest, the shirt he had been wearing was now discarded somewhere in the room.

With a sound that could only be described as a growl, Ron rolled over, Hermione pinned beneath him he softly moved her hair from her face and traced a trail of kisses along her jaw and down the curve of her neck. She felt her heart beating faster as she ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. She felt him stop, his fingers at the button on her shirt, and he looked at her with a curious look.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

Ron propped himself on one arm and looked down at Hermione, "Have you been wearing my shirt all day?"

Hermione sat up, knocking Ron unceremoniously to the side, "No, I grabbed my shirt off the floor this morning."

Ron grinned, "I think you grabbed the wrong one."

Shaking her head furiously Hermione argued, "No, this one was on my side and I picked it up when I though I was late for work."

Ron rolled back over Hermione and undid the first button of the shirt and skimmed his fingers along the openings of the collar, "Are you absolutely sure your shirt landed on your side of the bed last night?"

Hermione flushed as she remembered hands everywhere, kisses that felt like fire, and the sudden realization that both of their clothes were gone.

Ron worked on the next button and traced the outline of the lace from Hermione's bra.

Hermione shivered as she felt the coolness of where his hands had been and felt him tracing an unknown pattern above her left breast through the shirt.

She watched as Ron looked at her with such intensity, and suddenly he asked, "Do you fantasize about Auror Weasley when you wear his shirt?"

Hermione glanced down and saw the embroidered letters on the shirt that she was only half wearing and began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, miffed at the idea that Hermione was laughing at him.

Hermione retold Ron the conversation she had earlier with Rosie. And with a sigh she leaned back on the pillows, "I guess I'll have to tell her that her daddy set me straight on this shirt as well."

Ron, who had sat up during the retelling of the story, tilted his head back and laughed. Seeing his wife lying in bed with only his shirt on reached for her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she gasped as his hands slid completely under her shirt and touching her skin. His eyes twinkled and he smiled ever so devilishly. "I'll have you know, Mrs. Weasley, I happen to think you look good in my shirt."


End file.
